Socks And Players
by okitaco
Summary: Kozue was brought to the conclusion that her seat-mate was the exact opposite of her when she found him screeching in the hallway about volleyball. She also noticed that he wasn't a bad guy when he practically dove onto the floor when she fell down the stairs. It wasn't too embarrassing until she heard a "Nice receive!" from some classmate. OC/Decided.
1. 1: Help Was Sent

**Summary:** Kozue was brought to the conclusion that her seat-mate was the exact opposite of her when she found him screeching in the hallway about volleyball. She also came to the understanding that he wasn't a bad guy when he practically dove onto the floor when she fell down the stairs. It wasn't too embarrassing until she heard a "Nice receive!" from some classmate. [OC/Decided]

 **A/N:** I have no excuses. I simply cannot write duties of a procrastinator without a super strong desire to re-write it all because of my terrible and plot-less writing. Therefore here I am with another Haikyuu Fic but this time with an OC attending a DIFFERENT SCHOOL than Karasuno.

* * *

As humorous as it was to her class back in middle school, she was smacked in the face with the nickname 'Socks' after slipping up in her first introduction for the year by mentioning she liked socks accidentally. Kozue was beyond embarrassed by the whole situation but her classmates only laughed and accepted her minor mistake with open arms. It wasn't too later after that that they began to call her 'Socks' in a friendly manner. They never did it in a way to tease her and it only made her feel closer with them.

Kozue had never expected the nickname to stick after her middle school graduation but it did. She had decided to attend a different high school and yet she was still getting called 'Socks'. Some of her previous classmates had decided to attend Fukurodani with her and when someone asked who she was the response would always be 'Oh, that's Socks.' or some kind of variation.

Then everyone in her high school started calling her that and she strangely found some sort of peace of mind. She wasn't what one called sociable so the fact that she had a nickname of her own gave her some type of satisfaction. It carried on for the next few years and when she was a third year her class consisted of all the students she previously had classes with in the past. Well, all but one.

It was after their first two periods of the year that he came bursting into her life with a call of her nickname from the side and an extremely focused stare in her direction. She almost flinched in surprise when she noticed that she had to tilt her head up to look at his face. He was ridiculously tall compared to her and his grey streaked hair called for all the attention in the room. His presence practically screamed 'sociably competent' with his eyes shining brightly in interest as he looked down at her.

"U-Uh, is there anything w-wrong?" Kozue always had this tendency to stutter when she first met someone. The boy was her seat-mate from what she recalled. He kind of looked like an owl.

"Why're you called Socks?" He asked a bit too enthusiastic. She blinked a couple of times at the question. No one had really questioned her nickname and just went along with it. Awkwardly, she rubbed the back of her neck in a pathetic attempt to hide her uneasiness. "I-It's something that started in middle school…" She replied as best as she could. Kozue didn't want to tell such an embarrassing story to a stranger.

In stead of simply backing off after the answer like she expected, the male took a step closer to her and instinctively stepped back. "Ah, I forgot to mention I'm Bokuto Koutarou!" He introduced loudly and sent her a sunny grin. Dumbstruck, she nodded slowly having not been prepared. Bokuto with a firm nod in her direction continued on, "Cool! Well, Socks, let's get along for the year!"

"A-Ah, r-right…"

"Then I'll see ya next class!"

And with that Bokuto disappeared into the hallways as recess began. Kozue found herself staring in disbelief at the exit before sliding back down onto her seat. It was probably the last time they would talk for the semester.

* * *

She was very wrong.

Very, very wrong about her prediction.

When she was pulling out her lunch from her bag, he started up another conversation again. Once again she wasn't ready and stuttered the moment he started chatting about what he had for lunch. Kozue had no idea why he was even talking to her. From what she had gathered they weren't all that interested in the same things. Admittedly, Kozue was the dreaded creature that her elder brother called an 'otaku'. Bokuto was probably an athlete since she remembered a voice similar to his screeching about volleyball once.

The brunette snapped out of her little trance when she heard Bokuto gasp loudly and found him looking at her homemade lunch box. His eyes were sparkling at the dish, obviously showing his lust for the food she had. "Socks, that's some bento! Did ya make it yourself?" He complimented, never taking his eyes off the meal. Pushing up her frames, Kozue glanced down at her food before slightly pushing it in his direction, seemingly catching her classmate by surprise.

"You can have some if you want…" She trailed off.

"Woah, really?!" He screeched excitedly, attracting curious looks towards them. Kozue almost hid behind her table due to the unwanted attention. Bokuto didn't seem to mind at all. Kozue forgot to mention it wasn't her that cooked it but let the thought pass.

She nodded at him and his chopsticks dove into her lunchbox, capturing a piece of the beef her mother had prepared for her. He brought it to his lips and practically cooed at the taste. "It tastes sooooooo good!" He proclaimed before pushing his bento towards her too.

"You can take some of mine too!" He offered and Kozue didn't have the power to deny him. She hesitantly brought her chopsticks to take a part of his meal as well and ate the small piece of meat. Bokuto's lunch tasted extremely good causing her to widen her eyes. When Kozue turned to look back up at him, he was grinning happily at her.

She didn't know how to properly reply to his happiness so she awkwardly smiled back.

From what she observed, Bokuto had club activities as right after their last period he dashed off and out of the classroom. Kozue sighed tiredly after he left, having not expected to have talked that much that day. She couldn't deny that she was socially inept and that just keeping conversations going was draining to her body. She packed her books into her bag quickly before heading out with a couple of simple goodbyes when she passed her other classmates.

Third years were littered around the hallway, idly chatting amongst each other before heading home. Kozue nodded her head a couple of times when students waved at her as she made her way to the stairs. It wasn't an ordinary day in her life especially since someone had voluntarily decided to talk to her in class. Maybe he thought she was boring in the end so he wouldn't talk to her anymore? Kozue wouldn't mind that if that was the case since it did happen a couple of times before.

People were usually drawn to her because of her strange nickname but after chatting with her they would get bored and casually leave her be. They weren't being mean to her or anything so it's not like something terrible had happened. She was also content with being alone so nothing was wrong about it. It was hard to talk about hobbies with others especially when they involved reading manga, watching anime, playing games and living on the internet. Majority of students at Fukurodani Academy were interested in sports and the arts; things that were beneficial to their future.

Yes, she was a nerd and not all too proud of it either.

With another depressing sigh, she made her way down the stairs in a trance and easily missed a step midway down. Her eyes widened as she found herself falling and a distressed cry left her throat. She shut her eyes ready for impact only to hear a loud screech in the hallway by a familiar sounding voice. In stead of face planting on the cold floor she had slammed into someone's hard chest, with the person's arms wrapping around her waist to steady her after her fall.

"Socks, are you okay?!"

Her eyes opened that instant after recognizing whom the voice belonged to. Kozue peered up at him, lavender eyes revealing a rather worried looking Bokuto holding her up. She glanced down at the wide arms that caged her then back up at Bokuto.

"Nice receive!"

The pair then turned to see a snickering Konoha on the side. So, despite making a complete fool out of herself, she successfully confirmed her guess of Bokuto being in the volleyball club. It was just a terrible bonus that the person who found them was Konoha.

And that was her first few moments with Bokuto Koutarou.


	2. 2: The Boy

**Summary:** Kozue was brought to the conclusion that her seat-mate was the exact opposite of her when she found him screeching in the hallway about volleyball. She also came to the understanding that he wasn't a bad guy when he practically dove onto the floor when she fell down the stairs. It wasn't too embarrassing until she heard a "Nice receive!" from some classmate. [OC/Decided]

 **A/N:** Thanks for the positive reviews guys. And to answer someone's question, her older brother is not Oikawa. Sorry to everyone who wanted to see 'big bro oikawa' in action. He's there because of some other thing which will happen in the story and cause other things and thingys. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter. Yes, I did decide who Socks will end up with but I don't want people to really know until the story gets to that point. This chapter is really just kind of showing her connection with Konoha and yeah. Nothing really happens, is what I think personally but it is necessary to be put there despite how boring it is. Lol.

* * *

As a regular user of online forums, email, social media and the whole internet altogether, Kozue was very much aware of the cursed existence of spam accounts. The irritation it would cause her and simply just how troublesome they were to deal with, whether they were spam accounts or spam emails, was a reoccurring issue in her sheltered life.

Some days when she wanted to communicate with her friends online (yes, she had friends online but not in real life) her inbox would be filled with spam emails trying to prompt her into sharing some unrealistic message with the threat of death hanging from it. A real annoyance and nuisance in her quiet life.

But the fact that these emails and accounts were unstoppable and constantly appearing in front of her reminded her of a certain somebody who seemed to never really notice how uncomfortable she was in front of him. Bokuto Koutarou was not a bad person, it was obvious that he was a nice person, but he just seemed to have this oblivious air around him that made him completely unaware of the fact that every time he appeared to talk to her she would have a mini heart attack.

Once again, Bokuto Koutarou was not a bad person but really the opposite. He probably saw her as the quiet, friendless girl in his class who he can't leave alone because he believed that quote, 'everyone deserves to be happy!'. Kozue also missed the timing to tell him that she was completely fine with her situation at school. In fairness, that was also partially her fault.

So, despite the awkwardness, here she was, sitting at her desk and watching over Bokuto's sandwich whilst he ran off to grab a drink. She sighed tiredly in her seat and grabbed her chopsticks. Bokuto had been hanging around her every lunch break for the past two weeks. He always disappeared during the first break, probably to hang out with his other friends.

"Socks! I'm back!" Kozue almost knocked her knee against her desk.

"A-Ah… Welcome back, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto swiftly moved to sit down on his seat, enthusiastically stabbing the straw into the juice box before sticking it into his mouth. He drank the liquid down in light speed before popping the straw out of his mouth and letting out a satisfied breath.

"As usual it tastes great! Hey, do you think I should bring some over to practice today? Ah! Maybe I should get some for Akaashi, he looks like the type to drink juice. Hm, yeah I'll totally do that!" Bokuto exclaims, looking down at the juice box fondly. "Hey, Socks what do you think?"

First, Kozue had no idea who this Akaashi was (a teammate?). Second, did her opinion really matter here? She had a feeling he would probably just do whatever he wanted in the end. She thought of not answering but the unnecessary interest in his eyes made her swallow the rice she was chewing.

"Uh… I think he'll appreciate it?" She wasn't too sure since she didn't even know Akaashi. She was assuming he was a male since Bokuto was in the male volleyball club.

Bokuto nodded firmly with a loud smile, "Cool, I think so too! Thanks, Socks!"

"No problem…"

Bokuto and Kozue then went back to eating their respective lunches. Bokuto chatted whenever food wasn't in his mouth and Kozue replied (stammered mainly) when necessary. However, their small daily ritual was interrupted by a familiar drawl.

"Seriously, Bokuto. You shouldn't keep botherin' Socks so much, y'know." Konoha raised a brow from the doorway. Kozue nods shyly as a greeting as the male stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way over to them. "How're you doing, anyway?" He asked turning to her.

"A-Ah, I'm alright." She said.

"Huuuh, Konoha, you know Socks?!" Bokuto jumped up from his seat, pointing his chopsticks accusingly at the male and catching Kozue by surprise meanwhile.

"We went to the same middle school, calm down. We're also members of the same party." Konoha glanced at her with a cheeky grin. Kozue gaped at him and he snickered at both her and Bokuto's expressions.

"I gotta thank you about all the progress yesterday. Man, I wouldn't have been able to fight that boss by myself. When'd you get so high levelled anyway, Socks? Using cheats?" Konoha continued and Kozue almost stands with Bokuto alarmed at his accusation.

"O-Of course not! I just did some extra grinding on the weekend…" She explained frantically. Konoha laughed amused at her reaction and Bokuto cocked his head confused. "Wait, what're you guys talking about?" He asked.

Kozue turned to him and she could feel her face flush in embarrassment. She was never one to talk about her hobbies at school, having already been scared too many times by the disgusted reactions she got when she talked about it. "Ah, well…" She trailed off.

"What? Socks, you gotta speak louder!" Bokuto encouraged unhelpfully.

"A game, a game, Bokuto. We're talking about a game we play together online. We've been playing since middle school." Konoha explained, patting the curious male on the shoulder. "We went to the same middle school." He repeated.

"Woah, seriously?!" Kozue flinched at the volume of Bokuto's voice.

"Yeah, man."

Kozue was not used to so much conversation in a day.

* * *

"Socks!"

Kozue jolted in surprised and grabbed the straps of her school bag by instinct. She bit her lip nervously and slowly turned around. Other students had turned towards her curiously as her classmate's voice carried through the air. She was faced with the image of Bokuto running down towards her, energetically waving his arm in the air with a loud grin on his face. She could see several others following behind the male and she swallowed the ball of nerves sitting in her throat.

What was she going to do? Bokuto was hard to talk to as it was? What was she going to do if they talked to her? What was she going to do?!

"Socks!" Bokuto came to an abrupt stop right in front of her, causing her to flinch despite her knowing he was headed towards her. "Are you heading home?" He asked her with a large smile dancing on his lips. She nodded weakly, unable to keep up with same enthusiasm.

"Bokuto-san, please don't disturb people." A cool voice piped in catching the girl by surprise. "Calling them that is rude without their permission."

Kozue turned and met the eyes of a rather emotionless teen who stood by Bokuto as the male passionately exclaimed that Kozue's nickname was something that everyone called her, leaving the girl no room for explanation. Somehow she was beginning to get used to it though. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing was still something she was debating internally.

The boy looked at her and bowed his head, "Akaashi Keiji, a pleasure to meet you."

"A-Ah… Yumeno Kozue, nice to meet you." She returned the notion politely. She noted at how mature he seemed to be for anyone she expected to have relations with Bokuto. Akaashi nodded and turned to Bokuto, "Bokuto-san, if we're late it's your fault."

"Ah! I forgot! Akaashi make sure to toss to me a lot today!" Bokuto then proceeded to dash off towards the gym.

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to Kozue, "Sorry, we'll be excusing ourselves."

"I-It's okay…"

Awkwardly, the girl scratched her head when the two left before turning around and making her way past the school gates.

And that was the first time she met Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

 **a/n: reviews appreciated. :) thanks to those who did review.**


	3. 3: Too Nice

**Summary** : Kozue was brought to the conclusion that her seat-mate was the exact opposite of her when she found him screeching in the hallway about volleyball. She also came to the understanding that he wasn't a bad guy when he practically dove onto the floor when she fell down the stairs. It wasn't too embarrassing until she heard a "Nice receive!" from some classmate. [OC/Decided]

 **A/N:** Hello, all you readers. Thank you for the support and reviews. This update came out way later than expected. Like one year later crazy. I swear I have to update things more frequently. It's just that life has been crazy. I got accepted into the University I wanted to and I'm still not used to the new routine. Anyway, I'm glad these prologue things have been pretty vague since that was my intention. However, from here on out the story is actually going to start moving. Additionally, I have noted how interested everyone is regarding Oikawa. I didn't actually think so many people would be so interested in his connection with Kozue but I am glad you guys are curious! There's also a very high chance I'm going to end up disappointing everyone who has built up high expectations regarding Oikawa's role in this story. (But be happy since he's finally being mentioned!). By the way, AFK means 'away from keyboard', basically when you're away from your computer during a game.

* * *

 **3: Too Nice**

It was almost ridiculous now. Not in a bad way of course, but Kozue really didn't think something like this would ever happen to her. Bokuto was almost always by her side whenever he did not have a different class or had to attend practice (which was always after school so she wasn't even there). He always greeted her in the morning, hung around her desk, during the breaks he would eat with her most of the time unless he decided to eat with his volleyball teammates. It was to the point that whenever teachers and other students saw her alone they always questioned where Bokuto was. When they needed him they would ask her first in which she would always reply with whatever Bokuto told her he was doing.

It was also because of this she was always bumping into Akaashi, who without fail always apologised for his upperclassman whenever he saw her. Konoha always greeted her like he did since middle school and sometimes went out of his way to drag Bokuto back whenever he got too close to her face. Yukie, who she was already acquainted with, often chatted with her about food and also got her to remind Bokuto about the extra practice sessions that Bokuto for some reason always forgot about despite having told everyone in the team about them as the captain.

Today her day involved coming to school early, getting greeted by Bokuto and Konoha who saw her as she passed the gym, sitting at her desk reading a novel until Bokuto bursted into the room, eating with Bokuto and Akaashi (who seemed to look like he pitied her?), reminding Bokuto about the extra practice session that afternoon and then was asked by Yukie to run a few errands for the club since Kaori, the other manager, was sick. Apparently, she was going to be absent for a few days so the club needed help.

It was there she had met the other members of the team who seemed to have heard everything and also apologised with some chuckles. Did everyone apologise for Bokuto?

Midway through the session, Kozue heard the rain drops grow louder against the roof of the gym. She didn't remember anything about rain in the daily forecast. As the session went on, Kozue hoped that the rain would stop soon but it continued without wavering at all. She had to be careful then when it was time to walk home. Her gaming devices were in her bag after all. Yukie usually got picked up by her parents and apologised for not being able to lend her an umbrella. When they were discussing this matter, they got the attention of the other players who were making their way off the court for a short break.

Konoha gave her an apologetic look, "You're house is in the other direction, isn't it? Sorry, Socks but I don't think I can drop you off."

She shook her head and gave him a smile, "It's fine, thanks for the thought."

"What?! Socks doesn't have an umbrella?!" She flinched inwardly. It was taking her a while to get used to his loud voice despite almost always being around him. "Bokuto-san, don't you also live in the opposite direction?" Akaashi commented, tugging Bokuto back by the shirt when he noticed the male had literally shoved himself into the conversation.

Bokuto, for some reason looked shocked at this, as if he had totally forgotten where he lived. Akaashi simply closed his eyes before turning to her. "Yumeno-san, you live past the bookstore, right? If it's alright, I can accompany you." He offered politely. Kozue couldn't help but feel alarmed at this. Her underclassman was going out of his way to help her just because she didn't bring an umbrella. As an upperclassman, shouldn't she be the responsible one?!

"Ah-! N-No, I couldn't—!" She quickly began, holding up a hand but Akaashi only raised a brow at her. "Then, Yumeno-san, wouldn't you just end up drenched in rain?" He said.

"Well, yes, but—"

"Suzumeda already got sick because of the recent weather and it would be unfortunate if you also got sick."

"Um—"

"You've assisted our club despite not having to so we're very grateful. Since you'll be helping for the next days, please allow me."

"But…"

"Yumeno-san." Akaashi was just staring at her. Kozue swallowed and took a step back, glancing at the other members who all decided it was a good idea to grab Bokuto and disperse. It was almost as if the gym got colder all of a sudden and she had a feeling that it was coming from the male in front of her.

Kozue bowed hesitantly. "Then… I will be in your care…"

"Then, please wait for me after practice." Akaashi seemed satisfied with her response as if he didn't just intimidate her into agreeing, and made his way back to Bokuto who was yelling for the boy to help him practice. Kozue let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and met Konoha's sympathetic eyes.

Yukie walked back to her and gave her a pat on the back, "Don't mind, don't mind."

And why did they keep using volleyball terms when talking to her?!

.

.

.

It was still raining, albeit not as hard as before, but nonetheless still enough she couldn't simply go home (according to the volleyball team who seemed to all take Akaashi's side on the matter). Bokuto had almost pushed her into the locker room where his teammates were changing because he was too busy talking about how amazing his moves were and ended up getting scolded at by Konoha. Yukie had already left and simply gave her a smile with some encouraging words, _"Maa, Akaashi's just too nice it can come off as scary. Have a goodnight, Socks!"_

Kozue had no idea how that worked but here she was leaning against the gym door waiting for him like he had instructed, somewhat scared of what were to happen if she didn't listen to him. She had no idea underclassmen were like this nowadays…

"Yumeno-san," Akaashi called to her, making his way towards her as he opened his umbrella. Bokuto and Konoha were following behind him with their own umbrellas. "Socks, see ya later!" Bokuto enthusiastically waved at her before slinging an arm around an exasperated Konoha who was going to walk home in the same direction. She waved back when Konoha gave her a grin over his shoulder.

When she turned to Akaashi he gave her a nod and she quickly joined his side. Admittedly, Kozue was rather nervous. It was the first time she was walking home with a friend from school… if Akaashi counted as one. Her lack of friends and experience only made her more fidgety when she thought about. Bokuto was her friend, right? She thought maybe Konoha was since they played often together online but party members aren't really automatically considered friends.

"Yumeno-san?" Akaashi seemed to notice her fidgeting beside him, unsurprising since they were sharing the same umbrella. Her head shot up at the sound of her name, "Ah, yes?"

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking down at her. She paused for a second before stammering out a reply, "O-Oh, yes, everything's fine!"

They fell into silence as they made their way down the streets, pavements wet from the rain with only the sounds of nearby traffic surrounding them. Akaashi hadn't said anything after she reassured him it was fine and returned to his self-appointed task of bringing her home. It was then when Kozue properly took notice of Akaashi's character when she found her mind wandering.

From her observations, he often accompanied Bokuto and was close partners with him being the setter of the team. Akaashi was younger then both her and Bokuto yet even she could tell he probably was way more responsible than the two of them. It made sense he was the vice-captain especially when he had to deal with Bokuto as an ace and captain. He was also the only member on the team that didn't call her by her nickname and respectfully chose to use her surname when addressing her. Akaashi Keiji was almost the perfect example of 'getting your life together' in personality traits alone, the exact opposite of her. Kozue inwardly let out a breath of shame.

"Yumeno-san, your home is nearby, right?" Akaashi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly took note of their surroundings. They were at the bookstore already and the rain was starting to lighten up. "Ah, yes, thank you so much." She bowed gratefully before moving to stand under the roof of the building. She had expected him to leave but he remained planted in front of her, under his umbrella and regarding her with a gaze she couldn't decipher.

"Akaashi-kun?"

He looked at her with a his usual cool gaze, "Someone who enjoys talking to another person every single day will usually already consider the other to be a friend." Kozue's eyes widened at his statement. She couldn't help but be shocked at his words, it was almost as if he had read her mind. Kozue swallowed, unable to form a proper response before Akaashi continued. "Even if Bokuto-san and the rest of the team don't say anything, they are surely already viewing you as a friend."

He took a step back, signalling he was finished and bowed his head, turning to leave. "Have a goodnight, Yumeno-san."

"W-Wait—!" It had been such a long time since she heard her own voice so loud it almost made her flush on the spot. "Then… Akaashi-kun, you're…?" Kozue was close to dying from embarrassment. How could she not be able to even form a coherent sentence?

However, as if he already knew what she was going to ask, the corner of Akaashi's lips curved upwards slightly. "Of course, Yumeno-san. I don't usually share my umbrella with anyone." He said with a lighter tone. The underclassman tilted his head once more and began to leave once more. Only this time Kozue didn't stop him and found her herself in her mind again.

Friends… She felt as if the weights in her chest were all removed at once. When Kozue's eyes focused on Akaashi's retreating figure now a small image as he walked further away from the bookstore. He had figured her out so easily and unlike the other times people did, she was glad he did.

* * *

Konoha liked to think of himself as a simple person. He got along with most people, rarely made enemies and average grades. Sure, he was a member of a powerhouse team but when it came to himself alone he was a pretty normal guy. He was also good at reading social situations and there was a time when Konoha was somewhat worried about Socks. She seemed totally fine with her loner life so it was a surprise when Bokuto came crashing into practice yelling about her— _"There's a girl in my class and everyone calls her 'Socks'! Why?! Are they bullying her?! I need to stop them!"—_ and Konoha was forced to calm him down and explain that her nickname was not supposed to be some weird form of insult.

When he was asked the reasons behind such a nickname he only replied with a shrug and told Bokuto to ask her himself. But to think. To think some weird friendship developed because of him.

When he saw Bokuto catch her when she fell down the stairs, saving the girl from injury he really couldn't help it. _"Nice receive!"_ He had said because he was a pretty funny guy. He saw her way more now that Bokuto had decided to shove his face into her life. Everyone on the team also seemed to notice and at one point he recalled discussing whether or not they should stop Bokuto or at least tell him to chill because Bokuto has no chill. Unlike himself. Konoha was always chill.

Akaashi had told them that it was best to leave Bokuto alone. _"If you tell him not to do it he'll become more annoying."_ His underclassman explained and Konoha had to admit he was probably right. Now the whole team had this habit of apologising to Socks whenever they saw her.

He had known Socks since middle school, they were friends but they weren't too close. They did play online games together (she saved his ass so many times) and were still members of the same party. Though, there was this one time when Socks went AFK— he remembered because Socks _never_ went AFK— and he heard her pick up her phone to talk to someone called 'Tooru'. Konoha always did wonder if that was a friend of hers, but anyway he totally got stepped on by the dragon and died. Socks also died because she was distracted and that was probably the first time he ever saw her actually lose in a game.

Konoha was and still is a simple guy and at the time had totally forgotten about the phone call that resulted in their deaths due to the pure rage he felt at losing his inventory. He then felt bad for yelling into the mic when Socks proceeded to apologise every five seconds.

Yeah, they were friends.

"Hey, man, Bokuto." He said. They had left Socks in the trusted hands of their setter.

"Yeah?"

"You friends with Socks?" Konoha asked, shrugging the arm Bokuto slung around his shoulders off. Bokuto shoved his hand into sports bag, pulling out a juice box which definitely had way too much sugar. He was tempted to slap the beverage out of his hands in some terrible effort to prevent Bokuto from losing even more chill.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Bokuto answered energetically, punching the air and the side of Konoha's umbrella. Konoha glared at the juice box and then at his captain. "'Kay, just don't bother her too much." He said.

"I'm not bothering her!"

Konoha stared. "Okay then."

Maybe Bokuto was a good person to have around Socks especially since she was an introvert. He heard somewhere that introverts hanging around with extroverts had a positive effect. Konoha narrowed his eyes at Bokuto who began to obnoxiously continued suck in the leftover juice in the carton.

…As long as Socks didn't become 'Bokuto 2.0' it was okay, probably. Konoha had thought about it a bit. If Akaashi was there then it would be more than fine. Simple friendship was fine. Simple was great. Konoha knew that very well since he was simple. Which meant he was great and that his ideas were great.

Of course, even he had his limits and in a split second Konoha whipped out his arms to slap that stupid juice box— which was empty, he had no idea why Bokuto insisted on sucking not the straw and making that annoying sound— out of Bokuto's hands.

"Bokuto, I swear—"

Too bad Bokuto Koutarou wasn't as simple as he was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and any reviews are appreciated!**

 **#KONOHABESTBRO**


End file.
